Water
Water is a physical substance and a natural resource that is vital to all forms of life, including the Smurfs. It is also considered one of the four primal elements along with air, fire, and earth. Normally it is of a clear appearance, but can sometimes look different depending on what it has come into contact with. Mainstream Smurfs Media In the cartoon show episode "Smurfquest," a pure sample of water is required to rejuvenate the power of the Long Life Stone. In "Smurfette's Flower", the plant character Petaluma is very finicky when it comes to being watered, preferring rain water instead of river water. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Water is considered very important to Smurf society in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, as it is used for watering their food crops as well as for physical sustenance, health, hygiene, and recreation. Originally, as in the cartoon show, water is obtained from the Smurf River as well as from the village wells, though with advances in plumbing and irrigation, pumps and faucets have been installed inside and around Smurf houses. During dry spells in the summer, Handy's smurfomatic water smurfer can turn air into water when it's needed. Because the Smurf Village is somehow located in a valley next to a lake, a dam had to be built to keep the water from overflowing into the village. It requires constant maintenance to make sure it doesn't break, although it has been broken many times due to natural disasters or supernatural events such as Gargamel awakening the power of the Medallion Of Poseidon during the first Smurfic Games Tournament. Papa Smurf and Hefty both recommend drinking a few glasses of water every day, since as with humans, a Smurf's body mostly consists of water. Tracker constantly checks the water to make sure it is free of any contamination, given that the Smurf River was at one time affected by pollution that was coming from Gargamel's muck pond. Special purified water, usually referred to as "holy water", is said to have an effect on vampires, and thus vampire hunters are required to carry some before facing them. The Wellspring Of Hope has special magic healing water that can be used to cure cherubs that have been wounded by lust arrows. Glovey Story In the Smurf Me Up episode "Crashing Krampus", Aksel tricks Krampus into drinking holy water in a bottle which was said to contain alcohol, which burns the creature's throat. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Water is considered one of the four primal elements, along with fire, air and earth, and it is represented by Hydrion the Tidehunter as the Avatar. Like all elementals, Hydrion resides on the Primus plane. Expanded Animated Universe Within the Expanded Animated Universe, the Watersprites are in possession of the water element, which helps them thrive underwater. More to come later! General Fanon Some sorcerers are able to manipulate water through magic, which is referred to as hydrokinesis. Category:Drinks Category:Primal elements Category:Substances Category:Cooking and baking ingredients Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf resources Category:Cold beverages Category:Open to Community Category:Flavorless drinks Category:Energy sources